No Escape from Reality
by WhouffleGirl1303
Summary: What if the Doctor took a teenager aboard the TARDIS? Be ready to get punched in the feels. Set right after Rose, and his first meeting with Donna, but before Martha. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story on here. Reviews would be lovely!:)**

 **No Escape from Reality: Chapter 1**

"Whaddya think yerr doin'?"

She froze, paralyzed with fear. His slurred speech cut across the cool midnight air.

The young girl turned towards her father, trying to breathe slowly, to stop her racing heartbeat.

' _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not give him the pleasure to see me cry_ ', she thought over and over again, head down, as she silently stood there on the dirty gravel with dirty sneakers.

"Well? Git inside now." her father (she didn't like to think he was) ushered her inside the house with an empty beer bottle.

Gracie still remained frozen, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her long, dark brown hair hung in her face. She only adjusted the large knapsack on her shoulder to a more comfortable position.

"Git. Inside. NOW." he slurred, gesturing aggressively towards her, aiming the glass bottle at her face. Gracie could smell the alcohol on his breath. Instead of flinching like she usually would, she turned and ran, ran as fast as she could towards the nearby forest.

Her father swore loudly after, and she knew he was going to look for her once he got his shoes on.

Gracie said a silent " _Good riddance, jerk_." to her older brother as she ran, crunching leaves, even though he didn't deserve even that. Jeffrey treated her the same way as her father did.

By now, after living in these isolated woods, Gracie knew her way around in pitch black. She looked behind her, hearing her dad slam the door, yelling and swearing loudly. She was glad the late spring breeze wasn't too cold. Gracie was thinking of the possible places she could find refuge from her abusive brother and father, when-

KLUNK. Gracie tipped backwards as pain shot through her head. She had rammed to what had seemed to be a tree.

"Stupid tree." Gracie stood up quickly, because saw a flashlight flicking not so far away, signaling her father. She fixed her backpack, turned around, ready to run again, but she almost rammed into it again.

"What... The hell?" Gracie whispered, eyes wide in confusion and shock.

A huge...blue? Box? She couldn't really tell the color in the dark, but she stood dumbfounded in the dark.

What the hell was a blue box doing in the middle of a forest? Her forest? Her only place of safety from her father, her forest?

'Police... Public call.. Box?" Gracie made out of the dark. Whatever this was, it wasn't a good enough to hiding place for her, her father could easily find her.

Crunching footsteps.

Gracie gasped, then held her breath as she frantically searched for the handles of the door in front of her. Finally she found them. Locked. Locked! _No, please, no. Oh god, please no_.

"Let me in. Let me in. I need to get in. Help me! Save me! Please! Please, open!" She rasped, speaking to the door, as if it could hear her.

The footsteps got louder and faster. Dad had caught up.  
"Let me in! LET ME IN!" Gracie shrieked, banging on the door, knowing what will come if her dad caught her again.

"YOU." Her Dad saw her, and stopped. His greasy black hair shone in the late summer moonlight. Then started walking over to her, taunting.

"Just like your mother, eh? Couldn't get away. Just wait till we get back to the house..."

With one last frantic kick, Gracie leaned against the blue wooden doors, squeezing her eyes shut, expecting the obvious worse.  
But to her complete and utter shock, the doors swung open, just before her father could touch her, and slammed shut again, as though a person had slammed it shut; it wasn't her.

Gracie scrambled inside, her heart beating out of her chest, as her father banged on the door, threatening and swearing. Finally, she looked up, breathing hard.

Wait. What?

What?

The inside...was...bigger? BIGGER? How is this possible? Gracie's jaw almost hit the floor as a middle aged man with sticky-uppy hair and a brown pinstriped suit(?) suddenly appeared. He offered her a hand up off the floor.

Gracie didn't move.

"Looks like you had a pretty bad scare. I'm the Doctor, by the way. You're safe here, in the TARDIS." the strange man said with a friendly smile.

 **Kay, guys, that's not all. More chapters coming soon! Reviews and thoughts are very much appreciated! (I can take it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

No Escape from Reality: Chapter 2

Gracie still lay sprawled on the floor, black pea coat billowed out around her, staring up in complete amazement.

"It's bigger on the inside!" she said, breathlessly. The Doctor chuckled. Gracie wondered why.

Finally, she accepted this "Doctor"'s hand. She looked him up and down. Did he even have a medical degree?

"Where am I? Who are you? What are doing in my woods?" Gracie burst suddenly, about to touch the strange machine's control board, when the man yipped "Don't touch the TARDIS! She doesn't like it when-"

"Wait, she? She? What's the TARDIS? What's going on?" Gracie frowned. She jumped, as her father banged the door again.

"Let's make a deal, ok? If I take you away from this man, will you tell me who you are, and what that man was doing to you? Okay?" the Doctor said, with a dark, angry look in his eyes.

"Take me away? TAKE ME AWAY?!" Who the hell do you think you-" But Gracie got cut off when her dad shrieked "GIT OUT OF THERE, YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU CAN'T HIDE IN THERE FOREVER!"

"WATCH ME, FREAK!" Gracie yelled back. Then she turned cooly to the Doctor, who's hands were ready on the control board, smiling, and waiting for permission.

"Want to see the universe?" he asked, tentatively, but shook his head hard when Gracie raised her frowned eyebrows suspiciously. "No, no! Never, no." he replied with shock.

"The universe?" she asked weakly.

"The TARDIS is a time machine. Well, time and space machine, more like it. Can travel anywhere you like. Seems to me that...man...isn't a better choice." Her dad slammed the door again.

Gracie began to tear up. "Please. Whatever. Just take me away from here."

The Doctor jumped up at his cue. "How does mountains sound? Ooh, even better, purple mountains. Give it a try?" he rambled, but then stopped when he realized she was still crying.

"Hey... I'm sorry. What's your name, then?" the Doctor asked softy, standing close to her.

"G-Gracie," she choked. "That was m-my dad. He's...always like th-that." Gracie burst into tears. The Doctor put an awkward arm around her.

"I'm-I'm all alone, and my mom's gone, and dumbass brother and dad, I just can't t-take it anymore." Gracie sobbed into him.

"Listen. How old are you, Gracie?"  
"14."  
"Well, Gracie, let's get away from your dad. He can't get in these doors, by the way. That's what you were doing, right?"

She nodded, snuffling.

"Then Allons-y, Gracie!" the Doctor jumped up again, and pulled down a lever and pressed several buttons. The TARDIS(was that what's it's called?) whooshed loudly, and her father stopped banging.

VROOP WORRRP WOORRP

"WHAT IS IT DOING?" Gracie bellowed over the loud takeoff. She was almost thrown off her feet as the machine was thrown around.

"It's a time machine! TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space! We're taking off!" shouted the Doctor, holding the controls. Gracie precariously held on to a railing, then suddenly the shaking and sputtering stopped.

The Doctor looked at her almost devilishly. "Look out the door."

"No, my dad's out there!"

"Look."

Gracie slowly walked over to the door, then peeked out.

Woah.

Just, woah.

Thousands of twinkling, actual stars spread out in front of her. Her eyes boggled. A red and green nebula was just above the TARDIS. She rubbed a Pentagram around her neck, as she always did. Gracie turned around to see the Doctor, who she found out that he was standing behind her.  
"Well? How'd you think?" the Doctor smirked.

"S'Beautiful."

He grinned, and started babbling about this and that, which star he'd like to show her, then she cut him off.

"How can we still breathe?"  
"I've expanded the air bubble around the TARDIS." he answered, staring at his hands. He looked unhappy, but she could tell he was trying to hide it.

"What's that nebula, there? She said, pointing upwards.

"That's...that's the Rosette.. Nebula." he said, with a far away look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Gracie asked, and she could tell she caught him off guard.

"What? Oh um, nothing, nothing, just nothing..." and he broke off.

They were silent for a while, staring at stars. Gracie broke the silence.

"How long do I get to stay here?"

"As long as you'd like." he said, trying to look excited, and started babbling again about other places and times on Earth she had the options for. But Gracie didn't believe nothing was bothering him.


	3. Chapter 3

No Escape from Reality: Chapter 3

It had been 2 weeks since the Doctor took Gracie to the stars. He took her to the purple mountain planet, called, umm, Ghakiosuno.. ummm...sunopedia Mesh? (Is that how you pronounced it?) and a few other amazing planets. They got to know each other quite well, and during these times, Gracie tried and failed to deduct what he was not telling her.

Now she knew about the Time War, after she had found out he was alien. That he was a Time Lord, and he traveled the universe for fun and adventure.

Now he new that this 14 year old's mother left her very young, to escape her father. Gracie Patchers was her full name, and just like the Doctor, she loved Harry Potter. They both jokingly agreed that she was a Hufflepuff, and he was a Ravenclaw.

Gracie found out that the Doctor had been stopping in her forest in Upstate New York. Apparently there was this "Time Rift" there, whatever it was, and he was refueling the TARDIS, then she came along.

"So, wait." she asked one day, while he was fixing some things in the TARDIS. "Have you met Sherlock? As in, 221B Baker Street?"

"Sadly no."

"I mean the one with the curly black hair in modern times, not, like 1890s or whatever."

"That's what I mean. I wish he were real." the Doctor replied, and pushed in some wires in, and screwed a panel on top.

Gracie stood rather disappointedly and awkwardly, and she brushed back her long, wavy brown hair.

"How about Sam and Dean? Met them?" She asked hurriedly, wondering if they were real.

"Oh, I've...ran into them a few times. Here and there." the Doctor said, nonchalantly. But he burst into laughter when her mouth dropped. "Ohhhhhh, I wish I could. You humans certainly are gullible."

"Yes, but at least we don't scream like a little girl when someone scares them behind a doorway, like the "O Great and Powerful" Time Lords must do."  
Gracie stuck out her tongue impishly and giggled as he made a fake swipe at her with his sonic.

"Oi! For your information, we only scream like that when we are scared, and I did NOT scream like a girl!" he laughed.

"Suuurre, suuuure." Gracie made a weird/funny face at him, then she galloped up to her new bedroom.

The TARDIS seemed to be able to talk to her, and they had a sort of psychic mother-and-daughter relationship. She found out that it was the TARDIS that opened and closed the door for her when she first came, as if the TARDIS had eyes watching outside.

Gracie loved her new room so much more than her old room, with an old cot and cement-like floor. She changed quickly into her pajamas, and flopped on her new bed and smiled, never wanting to leave. Gracie fell asleep.

The Doctor felt some what irresponsible for taking in such a young girl, even in her situation. Anything could happen to Gracie, and he would feel very guilty if something did. After all, the last companion he had...

No. He would not think about her. He continued fixing a few wires on the TARDIS, and the Doctor heard her chime in his head, telling him that Gracie went to sleep.

"Where will we take her tomorrow, old girl, eh?" He said softly, patting the machine in the hallway. "Do you like her? I thought you might, Gracie seems like a very sweet girl, and I thought you might need that, after, after..." and the Doctor broke down, sobbing, sliding down the metal wall. Gracie, who had awoken at the sudden noise, ran down the hallway, then at his side.

"Doctor? Are you ok? Hey, hey...calm down... Tell me what's wrong..." Gracie coaxed, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, sorry to wake you up, I just..ah, needed to, uh-"

"You can tell me anything, Doctor. Who would I tell?" Gracie said again, firmly. She had learned to do this, as no one did the same to her. She didn't like seeing people cry, especially not the Doctor.

The Doctor looked into her deep, sorrowful blue eyes with his red rimmed brown ones. How could she be so convincing?

"Well, I, uh, before you, before I found you, I had this other...friend."

"Girlfriend?"

He paused. How he had wished that sentence could be true.

"I guess. But... Remember the b-battle at Canary's Wharf?" Rassilon, he needed to stop crying.

"Vaguely. I was only about 4 or 5 then, and I live in America, and it happened in England so I only heard of it."

"How about Daleks? Heard of those?

Gracie's eyes widened. She knew and saw what they were a few times that they tried to take over Earth. They were truly scary.

"Complicated story, but she got stuck. I lost her. In a parallel universe. It was all my fault, and I-" the Doctor broke off, and started sobbing again. He really needed to stop, he thought, but he couldn't.

"Hey, hey. Shhhh... I'm sure it wasn't completely your fault." Gracie awkwardly coaxed as she put an arm around him and hugged.

"Just one thing, Doctor." she asked as they made tea in the kitchen to recollect themselves again.

"Yes?"

"What was her name?"

He paused. He took a sip of hot tea too quickly, and burnt his tongue. The Doctor visioned his girl of pink and yellow somberly and guiltily.

"Rose." He choked. "Her name was Rose."


	4. Chapter 4

No Escape from Reality:Chapter 4

"You sure about this?"

"Yep. I had a History test the next day, love those. Plus tomorrow's the last day of school, I can't miss that." Gracie said, confidently. They were in the TARDIS, in her school's warehouse, debating whether she should go back to school or not.

"But what if your dad called the police for a search for you?" The Doctor worried. She wanted to go back to school today, after the 4th week.

"No, he doesn't care that much. Plus, he was drunk during that time, so maybe he thought it was fake. And even is he thought it was real, what would he say? "A big blue box just took my daughter away"?" Gracie said, as she brushed her long hair hard. "Besides, if the police do come after me, I'll show them this." She pointed to a long scar and various bruises on her arms and legs. "Then he'd be in trouble."

"Weell..." the Doctor sighed. "Ok, but I'll be waiting right here in the warehouses after school, you know. If you want."

"Of course I do! I'm not going to spend my summer with that freak."

"Alright, alright. I'll be there after school." the Doctor sighed again, and was about to shut the TARDIS doors. But Gracie threw them open again, and hugged him friendly.

"Thanks, Doctor."  
"See ya, Gracie."

The Doctor got into the TARDIS, and took off.

VROOP WOORP VOORP

Gracie stood there, hair and t-shirt waving behind her in it's wind. She headed to class.

-

"Right then, old girl, let's go get her! I'll set it for 5 minutes after her school time." The Doctor bounced, and set the controls.

He landed in the same spot. The Doctor got out, and and yelled, "Gracie! I'm here!"

"Gracie?"

He looked out the window. It was.. raining? Hard. It wasn't like that when he dropped her off. It was bright and sunny, not a cloud in sky. The weather must of changed quickly, he thought.

"Gracie! I'm here, Allons-y! There's really cool planet with only flowers growing all over! No civilizations yet!" He thought that would call her out, she loved flowers.

"Come on, no hiding, that not fair!" He said with a laugh. When Gracie still did not come, the Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver around. 2 life signs in this building, including himself. But it was not Gracie.

JAXON SPEERS age: 14

He started to get suspicious. The Doctor ran out of the warehouses, and into the long white hallways of Gracie's middle school. He spotted the Jaxon Speers his sonic picked up. He jogged over to the kid.

"Excuse me! Can you help me, um, do you know where I could find Gracie Patchers?" The Doctor panted.

The kid barely looked up from getting stuff in his locker.

"Uh, haven't you heard the news?" The kid grunted.

"News? What news?"

"About Gracie. About what happened to her." The kid grunted again.

He wished the kid would stop being so vague.

"What. Happened. To. Gracie?" The Doctor started getting a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Well, 2 weeks ago, I guess, her Dad was a sort of alcohol lunatic, so-"

"Just tell me what happened to her." The Doctor started sweating. What could've her dad possibly done to her?

"Ok, ok, calm down. Well, 2 weeks ago I guess he got really pissed off, drunk. He stabbed his own daughter in the chest. I guess she died immediately. Now he's in jail for life, thank god. They didn't tell us students all the details. I feel really bad, I didn't really talk to her when she was alive, but I knew she was nice." Jaxon stood up. "Dude, are you okay?"

"I...I... I don't know, I..." The Doctor was now completely pacing, hands running through his hair. No. No! This couldn't be happening. He just saw her. The kid was tricking him. But Jaxon looked dead-on serious.

"The funeral is on Thursday, if you want to go to that." Jaxon mentioned softly.

"I... Thank you, I just... Ah..." The Doctor stood up with red rimmed eyes.

"Kay, just, take it easy, man, alright?" Jaxon backed up, and walked away.

The Doctor ran back to the TARDIS. The TARDIS started chiming in his head, grieving with him.

 _'It's not fair! She was so young! She had a life...oh Gracie...if I would have not let her leave me_ … _2 weeks late! How could I have possibly done this?_ ' The Doctor thought, sobbing on the floor.

The Doctor couldn't go to Gracie's funeral. It would be too difficult for him. But after the small wooden coffin had been lowered in her grave, and everyone (mostly mourning classmates) had gone, the Doctor came out.

He placed a bunch of daffodils among the other various things at her gravestone.

GRACIE MOLLY PATCHERS  
Born: Oct. 24, 2002  
Died: June 9, 2016  
Sometimes only the best  
dies young.

How true that sentence was.

 _'She had such a life ahead..._ ' The Doctor thought, kneeling at her grave, apologizing over and over again to her. ' _It's all my fault, I'm so sorry, my little Gracie._ '

After a while, the Doctor got up. He walked back to a whiney TARDIS, asking where she was.

"She's gone, old girl."

He couldn't do this anymore. He had lost too many people. And as it seemed, it was all his fault.

 **Okay, guys. That's all. Sorry for the horrible ending. :( Please review?;)**


End file.
